Let it Rock 2 : Only The beginning
by litterry
Summary: It been a year since the Punks incidents. Now the girls are seniors and ready for anything that coming at them. Plus, they not alone along with their friends and family including their hot rod boyfriends (RRBS) are going on an adventures that will unlock their destiny to save the world so, come along and join the action.
1. Chapter 1: Revenge time Bitch

**A/N:** Hey guys this is my sequel for my other story Let It Rock. The story is T because contains of cursing and sorry if any offensive phrase harm you. If you any suggestions for the story let me know or song I can fit in the story. It will be better if you read the first story to understand what going on, so **ENJOY**!

**Summary**: It had been a year since the Punks incidents. Now the girls are seniors and ready for anything that coming at them. Plus, they not alone along with their friends and their hot rod boyfriends (RRBs) are going on an adventure that will unlock their destiny to save the world so, come along and join in the action.

* * *

Descriptions

LaDonna and the girls are 5'7 feet tall with body of goddess and perfect 36D cups sizes. Nothing change about the girls that they became wiser and mature. They are stronger than ever before and their bond with each other included their love on are very strong. Their boyfriends don't change either just that became more and more handsome.

**Townsville Prison 10:30 p.m. (No one)**

Drip…Drip…Drip

[You can heard breath inside the cell]

Drip…Drip…Drip

"Damn it all" The shadow lay on the hard bed while look up at the ceiling.

"I can't believe all this happen." She closed her eyes and remembers how all this happen. When the girls first came to this school, taking away their fame embarrassed them, and **SPECIALLY STEAL THEIR MEN! **She open eyes look angry.

"Berserk!" Berserk turn her head to direction where her name was call…. It was her sister Brute.

"What the Fuck do you want Brute!?"

"What are you thinking about ice princess?" Berserk growled

"None of damn business bitch!" Brute growled back.

"Who do you think you talking to whore?!"

"I'm talking you slut!"

"Yes, I'm!"

"Watch who you talking to because **IAM THE OLDER!"**

"**I NOT GIVE DAMN OR FUCKING WHO YOU ARE BITCH THIS IS A FREE FUCKING COUNTRY!"**

"**OH NO,** you didn't just say I will have you know….!"She was soon cut by other sisters.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"** Berserk and Brute both shut up and glare at each other.

"Look stop the fight and know it not going to get us nowhere out of here!" Luna screams at both of them. "Now both shut your shit hole and apologize to each other." Berserk and Brute didn't move or say anything to each other.

"**DON'T SIT THERE LIKE A BITCH WAITING FOR A GOD DAMN FUCKING MIRACLE TO HAPPEN MOVE YOUR ASS!" **Berserk and Brute both quickly apologize to each other while Demon Luna yelling at them with fire surround her.

"Good now can you please Berserk tell us what wrong with you because for god stake we're sisters." Berserk sigh and look at her sisters.

"I was thinks about those ….**PUFFS**." She says with so much venom.

"**Them" **Brat say with angry.

"**THE DAMN PUFFS WHO TOOK AWAY OUR BOYS!" **Brute and Princess have fire in their eyes.

"**YEAH! PLUS RUIN EVERYTHING!"** Luna punches the wall with all her strength.

**"DON'T WORRY GIRLS WE GOING TO GET OUR REVENGE ON THEM AND WE GO TO MAKE WISH THEY NEVER MET US!"**

"I think I can help you with that…." A voice from a shadow says with a femaleness voice.

"**WHO THERE AND SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" **Brute yelled.

The dark shadow walks out of darkness. A teenage who is same age as the Punks walk closer to the girls. He's very handsome for a mysterious, red- skinned, immortal devil like creäture, and look very strong. Also, he's wear black T- shirt and black pants included having crab- like claw with a GT beard.

"What the hell do you want from us and who the hell are you? Plus how you going to help us whatever the hell you are?!" Brute scream while crossing her arms. The boy stop, and look at the girls with an evil smirks.

"Well, sweetheart I just heard that you want revenge and I want in. I want to help you destroy these girls not for your purpose but my purpose too get something that belong to **ME! **Also, for who I'm ... let just say people call me the devil himself who is to be me...**HIM **the most powerful demon in the world."

"You still didn't tell what in for us!" Brute growled.

"Okay, how about this ... you get to destroy the girls or hurt them as much as you want too, you get to rule the world as queen and included you can your ex -boyfriend that those girls stole from you...so do we have a deals ."The Punks look at each other and think about the offers of being going on top again included have their men back; they turn to HIM.

"You got yourself a deal my friend."The Punks smiled .

"Excellent now let go." He turn to the door.

"Wait !How are we going to get out of here with the guard out there?"They look confused.

"What guard are you talking about ?All I see is dead body of fool moral."If you look around all you can see is blood everywhere and mess up dead body . Him smile at the girls.

"Are you ready to go and teach those Puffs a lesson ?" The girls smile evily to each others and look back at HIM.

"Let the game begin." All you can hear is laughter echo inside the prison.

* * *

Well there you go the first chapter of Let It Rock 2. Do you think the girls safe? What the Punks and Him plan for the girls? What u think going to happen in this story? Well , on next time on Let It Rock 2 and please reviews .


	2. Chapter 2: Rock The Summer

A/N : Hey guys here is chapter 2 of Let It Rock 2 and I hope u like if you don't like then sorry I try.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Rock The Summer!

LaDonna's Pov :

"Are we there yet!" I yell from the back of the car.

"No sweetly and how many times you going to ask me that ?" Her mother look back from the front passenger seat.

"Well, I just want to get to the beach that all.."

"Oh no you don't you just want to meet your lover boy or I should say your handsome bad boy so you can have hot make out withim and hey you never know you might get down tonight." Buttercup and Robin laugh at my blush and I glare at them.

"S-shut up!" Then it wasn't turn to make them blush and glare.

"You know what while you laughing about me get down tonight how about you two , I mean you must be shake up the place with all the noise you be make around the house; you must have a ball or party just for you two." I smirked at the two angry and violent girl that look like they was about to pound me like a lioness ready to attack it prey.

"**Ohh you about to get..."**

"Oh on you don't!" Bubbles and Blossom both pull on Buttercup and Robin ears like they was a mother about to punish their children.

"Ow ow ow ..." I was laugh at them.

Oh how rude . It me again ... LaDonna the youngest of the PPGs aka PowerPu ff Girls. The reason why we call us the PPGs because we have the power,the strength and our beauty uh...we are girls too also just for the nickname too. It been a year since the fights and lock our powers but still develop some other awesome powers also we graduated from 11th grade to 12th grade in August 10.

"Heyyy!" I cover my ear because how loud our cuz Bunny is...oops I forget to tell you that we found out that our friends is from my mother side of the families that our aunt who have kids end up having two twins who don't look of like is just like us...Bunny and Bells. We found out about that in 2 month so...we start hangout more often . Bunny who put her hair in a ponytail with side bangs. Short sleeve purple shirt and black jean with purple converse. Find out she's a hyper tomboy that love tease us to death and Bells is the opposite of her but she is fun to be around and crazy too. Bells wearing a white button up shirt with a black diamond necklace around her neck and black short short with white flats.

"Hey guys." Bells smiled at us.

"Hey Bunny and Bells." We smiled back at them.

We got out of the car and start walking to the center of the sisters and cousins walk of head while I was minded my own business until some jackass motherfucker decide to put his arms around my waist I mean nobody ... **NoBody** put their hand on me without my permission. Only peole can touch me is...my family,my friends, my boyfriend's family that he live with, and Specifically **LOGAN**! This bastard is about to died today... All hell about to break loose in this motherfucker . I was about to uppercut and hit him where it hurt so hard that his grandchildren going to feel it . I turn about to do it until ... I saw my hot **BOYFRIEND**!

"Damn woman ... Are you trying to kill me?!" He look at me crazy." Is this what I get to show my affection?" He rasie one of his eyebrow . I recover from my shock.

" First, **WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU COMING BEHIND ME LIKE THAT...OHH YOU JUST LUCKY.**... I don't hurt you!" I have a sad look that make me look I going to cry.

"Don't cry shh... Okay I not hurt and a goddess like you shouldn't cry...you look more beautiful when you smile. He face soften and hold up my chin to look into my eyes.

"No! I could have hurt you just like the last time..."(I go to explain later in the story ). Tear start fall down my face as my voice crack up with tear.

"That was not your fault!" As he trying to reason with me.

"Yes it is! I bet you wish for a better girlfriend than me!" I was about to walk away until he grab my hand and pull me to his warm chest. Tear start fall down like a sad cloud need pour it tear.

"There will **NEVER** be a other girl that I rather be with is... are my world , my life , my heart, and my other half that is part of me... without you there is nothing I'll live without in life... I would rather be with you and keep you closer to me." He kiss my tear and look into my eyes. He move forward before I could say anything and kiss me passionate with love. A few second, we broke part slowly with our foreheads touching together while panting.

"You're beautiful no matter what people say and I going to prove it by telling the world how I feel." He back away slowly and singing.

**Taio Cruz - Telling the world**

Every part in my heart I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who asks I'll let them know

**He start dancing around me and took my hands to spin me around. We start dancing like we was doing hip-hop ballet with each other.**

She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud

Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd

Ring a bell, ring a bell

I'm telling the world that I've found a girl

The one I can live for, the one who deserves

Every part in my heart I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who asks I'ma let 'em know

**He drag me to into the water and start splash water on me . I push him into the water and start running from him but he caught me.**

She's the one, she's the one, I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one, I say it proud

Ring a bell, ring a bell for the whole crowd

Ring a bell, ring a bell

I'm telling the world that I've found a girl

The one I can live for, the one who deserves

To give all the light, a reason to fly

The one I can live for, a reason for life

Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah

Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah

Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah

Oh ay oh, oh ay oh

I'm telling the world that I've found a girl

The one I can live for, the one who deserves

To give all the light, a reason to fly

The one I can live for, a reason for life

**He start drag me again where there was a lot of people was at. He start and out of nowhere he pull a bunch of different shade of beautiful yellow roses from his hands? He start embracing me in his arms which cause the crowd to say "Aww" because he is showing his emotion to the world just for me.**

Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah

Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah

Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah

Oh ay oh, oh ay oh oh, yeah yeah

He ended the song stronger than ever before and he pull me closer to him.

"Don't you **EVER** say I want to be with another girl's because I will alway choose you and be with you forever." He said it softly and put something around my neck. I look down and saw a gold necklace with all type of music notes and instruments around it include a yellow rose that look like diamond!

"L-logan I-I don't know what to say ..." I have tear running down my face.

"You don't have to say anything because I want to show you my symbol of my love for you babe ." I kiss him on the lip and broke it off.

"I love you Logan." I embrace him closer.

"And I love you LaDonna." We start kissing again and he broke it off.

"Come on we need meet up with the other before they start looking for us." I nodded my head and start walking toward the beach house.

Awwww... There the yellow couples moment. I got a question to ask you . What power do you think the necklace should? And do you have any of your made up OC that you want to be put in this story for example: Name, age , description, personality, and their talent and special powers. Well, on next time in Let it Rock 2! Please review your opinion.

* * *

PPGs: Awww... How Cute!

Litterry: What a touching moment:'(:'(:'(:'(:'(

RRBS: Way go man!

Logan : Uhhh... Thank guys.

Litterry: Don't Be Shy Show How Youth And Touching You Are :-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)!

RRBS and PPGS sweatdropped.


	3. Chapter 3 Rock With Your Crazy Family p1

**A/N : Hey guys here is chapter 3 of Let It Rock 2 and I hope u like if you don't like then sorry I try.**

**Chapter 3: Rock With Your Crazy Ass Families (flashbacks part 1)**

* * *

**Logan's Pov**:

"**Where The Hell Were You Too**?!" The two red leader looked red with stems surrounding them. We stayed quiet and continued walking towards the living room.

"**Well, are you going to answer the question **?!"

"Clam down reds let them be..." The greens were play the Xbox one on TV.

"Yeah! Let them be Blossom and Bri-...**Oh My Gosh! **Where did you get that expensive necklace from?!" Bubbles squeal at LaDonna while shaking her too.

"Ummm...Bubble can you stop shaking my girlfriend?" Bubbles stopped shaking LaDonna and I continue what I have to say." Well, that necklace is the most valuable piece of jewelry in the entire World!" I look at LaDonna." It costs more than the planet itself... it was pass down from generation to generation in our family. The only girl I want to see wearing it is the girl I planning to spend the rest of my life with." I finished quietly but proud.

"Then why am I wearing it-?" LaDonna paused and her eyes widened."Logan?" She look at me for confirmation and I nodded my head quickly, keeping my head down. She took a few steps forward me and leaned up on her toes kiss me on the lip.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." She said softly.

"Awww So Cute!" Bubbles and Blossom squealed and giggle also Brick nodded his head.

"I think I going to be sick!" Buttercup and Robin have disgusting look on their face while sticking out their tongues.

"Yeah! Now that how you get down with your woman! Go and show your woman a little **AFFECTION**..." Butch and Mitch had a pervert grin on their face and their little brother a thumb expected LaDonna and me, who was blushed like tomato, was give them "**WTF**"are really serious".

**"SHUT UP YOU FUCK PERVERT!"**Buttercup and Robin both wacked the two in the back of the head. Butch and Mitch hold their head.

"What?We're just trying to show some little "**Encouragement**"

"**Well, Not That Types Of ENCOURGEMENT!"**

"Damn girls, you hit hard... and I LIKE IT!" They both have big grins on their face.

"**You got Damn mo-"**

"Okay, you four love birds." Brick and Blossom tried to change the subject before something happen as the four couples glared at them.

"You know what this remind me of when you boys meet our parents and families as our boyfriends!" The girls say happily while me and boys cringed at th memory.

******Flashbacks******(Logan)**

The boys walk up to a huge mansion that was bigger than the white house.

"Damn !" Is all that me and my brother's can say because this a big ass house.

"Damn...this is not a house...this is a** Damn Fucking Mansion**!"

Butch had the expression of shock due to size of the mansion. Which it was funny to see this look on his face.

"Butch no cussing!" Brick slap Butch on the back of his head.

"Ow! Damn you Brick!" While rubbing his head and I sighed. Boomer push the doorbell and step back quickly.

"Okay guy we need to behave for our girlfriends and front their parent and their families right?" I glared at Butch and Mitch who look like"What The Fuck I Did?"

"Hey!Don't put a damn things on us because we didn't do anything ...yet." I glared at them even more harder.

"**I'm warning you two idiots do something stupid. I swear on my name isn't Logan I will beat the Hell OUT OF YO-"** I say it menacing while growled until we were greeted by a squealing.

"**OH MY** **GOSH YOU BOYS MUST BE MY GIRLS' BOYFRIENDS! Right this way come sit on the , you much be hungry! I'll get you something to eat but I must say how handsome and bad boys looking you boys are! OHHH I could just eat you right up!" **A woman, who look like Megan Fox ,come in greeted us and we all have "**WTF**"look and sweatdropped. Umm...it this their mother or sisters because she act like a teenager.

"M-mom" The girls stuttered and blush in embarrassed.

"Who acting up now bitch." Butch and Mitch whisper and I glared at them.

"OHH so the wimps showed up to steal my girls eh? I'll kill em'! Honey, where did you put my bazooka that mix with AK-47! Ah-Ha found it now it time to blow up these motherfuckers!" **Shit! **Now I know that their father!

**"DAD!"**He froze and paled when he got down to the living room.( He look like Tom Cruise but muscular.)

"So-sorry!" He said while falling flat on his face, that we noticed their mom hit him with a fry pan and have a very pissed off face with very scarier, and very dark aura surround her. Well, now I know where the girls and included Buttercups and Robin get their temper from...Ohhh this is more scarier then the time when me and my brothers was teach about **"the bee and the flower"or "The talk" **come from our parent. I'm telling you now it was the most awkward thing that ever happen to me!

**"Don't... I repeat Don't Bother These Boys John!" **While have a demon aura around her.

"Y-yes Keane." He was petrify.

"Good mate!" Let go eat some dinner now!" She went back happy so like none thing happening. **What the Fuck** is going on here?! We all walk into the kitchen and Damn this place is **Fucking HUGE!**

"Well, let dig in!" John look ready to eat but feel a spine- chilling down his body.

**"You better praise first before you fucking eat your food John." **She said so calmly that it was so scary.

"Y-you're right K-keane we should praise first." While he grab Bubbles' hand, who was siotting next to him with the rest of the girls. " Right e-everyone."

"Right" Everybody grab each other hands.

"Good mate now let start grab foods off the plate or should I say the girls, their mother, and my brother well except Butch and Mitch was eating proper. Me, Brick , Boomer , and the girls was about to say something to them because Oh I forgot to tell you the girls' families was here. What I was saying they was stared at them until...

**"You God Damn MotherFucker Stop Eating Like A BITCH And Eat Right Before There Be Some Old- Fashion Ass Kicking Go In Here!" **While cracking her knuckles and stand on the table. They look so perified that they look like they has a heart - attack and went to hell. Just when she was about to go for the kill until a voice was heard.

"Damnnnnnn... Keane I think you have kill them with your fucking hot breath." A man who look like Dwayne Johnson walk into the room while having a smirk on his face. Keane turn around to glare at the man and jump off the table with an front flip and a twist. She landed like a cat on the floor then suddenly the room change into a WWE wrestler ringas she stood perfect on her own to feet.

"**How Dare You Show** up to my own house without me telling you other wise! Exectly talking about **MY DAMN BREATH YOU SON OF BITCH!**" She started to get more piss off.( **She in her demon form she have fire eyes, her hair is on fire, have demon horn, sharp teeth right now.)**

**"**I got one word to say..." While he raise one of his eye- brow.

"And what the fuck is it?!"

"I. Don't. Give. Of. Fuck." He have a smirk on his face and crossing his arms.

"Ahh... so you don't give of fuck huh? Okay I going to **Give You " I Don't Give Of Fuck!" When I Beat The Holy Fuck Out Of You!"**

While jumping in the air to pound him like a loiness hunting down her she could touch him, he pulled her in the Rock Bottom to the floor hard as hell.

**"Ohh...No You Did Not Just Did That!**" She flip him over and they started westlering with each other until she did a stone cold stunner on him to the table. Food was falling everywhere around the room and it was compeltely silent.

Okay, what are we gonna eat now?

"Damn, you got stronger." He look at her with a glare. "Now, help me up." He smiled at her and she smile back while helping him up.

"Drake."

"Keane." They both started laughing and pulling each other in a hug.

"Great to have you back idiot!" She punch him on the arm.

"Ow woman! It good to be back at home." While playing with her and the entire of families was laughing except me and my brothers.

**"What The Fuck Just Happen Here!"**Me and my brother look shocked and confused as hell. Their mom turn to us with a simle and her arm was a round Drake's shoulder.

"Well, this is my youngest brother... **Drake!'**

"How you doing boys!"

"Um... Hi" My brothers and I still look confused.

"Well,as you know my name is Drake." He smile at me and my brothers.

**"You dumb asshole!" I just told them your name!"**Keane bitch- slap on the back of his head hard.

**" Ow! And this is my bitchy ass sister, who hit like a bitch!"** While rubbing his head where his sister slap him at.

**"What The Fuck Did You Say Jackass!" **She got closer to his face and say so sinister to him.

**"I say this bitchy ass sister,who hit like a bitch!"** He got closer until their nose touch well he have to bend down to do this.

**"Hit like a BITCH!You Did Not Just Call Me BITCHY ASS AND I HIt LIKE A BITCH!" I GOING TO SHOW YOU WHO HIT LIKE A BITCH !"** They both start fighting again.

"Um... Do they alway do this?" Me and my brothers simultaneously. Bunny and Bells turn their head toward us.

"Pretty much yeah... the last time Drake came to visit. They both throw each other to wall, thow stuffs at each others... so yeah it their ways to show how much they love each each other." Me and my bothers was increslous but then of again... the girls and our families can be crazy too not that crazy execpt Buttercup , Robin , and their mom.

**"Holy Shit! Drake!Keane! You two went at it again you damn kids... did you?!"**

* * *

**There u go chapter 3 u probably never met family this offers is ****still available if you want your OC to be put in this story for example: Name, age, description, personality, and their talent and special powers. Well, on next time in Let it Rock 2! Don't be afraid review your opinion because I do need to know is my story is good or bad.I giving credit to my friend UchinaChick23 for helping type this when my hands start hurt and tips :-):-):-)O:-)O:-)O:-):-):-):-)!**

**PPGs: What a nice family moment!**

**Litterry: You mean "nice"you mean crazy:'(:'(:'(:'(:'(**

**RRBS: Got to admit that one weird ass family!**

**PPGs: U right but cool!**

**Litterry: Maybe I need put more crazy moment in this story like explosive, action , and etc :-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)!**

**RRBS and PPGS sweatdropped**


	4. Chapter 4 Author Notes

**Author's Note **

* * *

**A/N : Do you think I should continue this story or delete? Well, let me know what u think.**

**See u later**

**Litterry**


	5. Chapter 5:Rock with your crazy family p2

**A/N : Hey guys here is chapter 5 of Let It Rock 2 and I hope u like if you don't like then sorry I try.**

**Chapter 5: Rock With Your Crazy Ass Families (flashbacks part 2)**

* * *

**"Holy Shit! Drake!Keane! You two went at it again you damn kids... did you?!"**

( Recap from chapter 3)

A man, who looked like he in his 50, walk into the kitchen while having an ominous look on his handsome face. He had short red hair that stopped at his neck and had beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a blue polo shirts and brown cargo , he has carrying a cane with him.

"Max dear I was wondering if-" a woman looking the same age as the man standing next to her. I've got to say, she is beautiful for her age...man this is the best looking family I ever seen because no family can look this damn good. I mean, she had black hair with blond high lights in her hair. She was 5'9 and the man named Max was 6'1.

**" What The Hell Is Going On Here?!"**She had the shocked and ominous look on her face. Then she turned her head in the direction where Drake and Keane were and looked angrier than before. **"It was you two... was it?!" **She said it so menacing that it felt like the room temperature dropped the killing intent caused us to be very petrified.

**"You two... you two are so-" **The two grandparent look like Keane when she is in her demon form. **" Delinquent and we love it!"** They was ecstatic. Me and my brothers are incredulous**" What The Hell!"**. What type of grand parent are they?!

"Okay, who won?" The woman was clapping her hand excitedly with a smile.

"I say Drake" He said abruptly and proud.

"Well, I say Keane" She turn toward to him.

"Mary, I love you with all my heart, but Drake won!"

" I love you too, but Keane won!"

They both started to augured.

"**Drake!"**

**"Keane!"**

**"Drake!"**

**"Keane!"**

**"God damn Mary! Drake won!" **He gave her a sinister look.

**"Motherfucker! I say Keane won!"** She return the same look.

**"Bitch! I say Drake won!"**

**"Jackass!"**

**"Whore!"**

**"Man whore!"**

**"Slut!"**She was flabbergasted by his respond.

**"You didn't just call me a slut!" **She looked like she going to annihilate Max while Max shuddered a little. While, everyone else duck for cover of this fight.

**"What you going to do if I did** **SLUT!" **

**"I going to kick your ass so hard that the doctor going to have to castrate you!" **She was about to attack until a whisper was heard.

" Don't you think she too old to kick ass." Butch whispered to Mitch.

**"What did you just say?!"** She turn around and start walking up to Butch.

"U-um... I-i s-said that a-are y-you too old to-"

**"Mary- Chop!" **She whack him with a cane on his head.

"Ow! Crazy Grandmother with cane!" He trying to cover his head

**"Crazy!I crazy now bitch first you say I was too old to kickass to crazy!"** She start hitting more harder.

"Yeah, babe! whack him more harder!" Max was cheering her on.

**"You the one to talk I not done with you!" **She say menacing while walking up to him.

"And what you going to do to me?" He restrained while looking down at her.

"I will show you what I going to do" She restrained while look at him. She grab both of his cheek and kiss him on the lip.

"Man I love you." After they broke from the kiss.

"Love you too." She smile and he smile back." This remind me the time when we first meet each other in our teenager year exactly knock the shit out of each other; when we first meet each other, but love came... sigh sweet memories."

This family is crazy... seriously this crazy.

"Well, the good news is that we brought more foods to replace the other foods** That Was** Destroy! " Max glared at his kids while put the foods on the counters.

"Let start eating shall we?!" she smiled at us.

This going to be a long ass day...

* * *

**There u go chapter 5 u probably never met family this, offers is still available if you want your OC to be put in this story for example: Name, age, description, personality, and their talent and special powers. Well, on next time in Let it Rock 2! Don't be afraid review your opinion because I do need to know is my story is good or bad. I like when Maka use Maka- Chop from Soul Eater.  
**

**PPGs: Grandmom and Granddad!**

**Grandparents: Our sweet grand children! :'(:'(:'(:'(:'(**

**RRBS: One weird ass grandparents! (**_whisper_**)**

**Grandparents: What The Fuck Did You Say Punk!**

**Litterry:Clam down for u do something u don't suppose to do :-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)![All u can see the grandparent using all of profanity]**

**RRBS and PPGS sweatdropped**


	6. Chapter 6 : Author Notes 2

**Author's Note 2**

* * *

**A/N :What your favorite CHAPTER in the story?!**

**A) Chapter 1**

**B) Chapter 2**

**C) Chapter ****3**

**D) Chapter ****5**

**E) All of Above**

* * *

******Offers is still available if you want your OC to be put in this story for example: Name, age, description, personality, and their talent and special powers but the offers will end next week on Friday . I hope you like the story as much as I do and will start the next chapter later on when I get a chance! **

**See u later,**

**Litterry**


	7. Chapter 7:Rock with Your Crazy Family p3

**A/N : Hey guys here is chapter 5 of Let It Rock 2 and I hope u like if you don't like then sorry I try. I have other people OC that will soon be inside of the story. Thank to the people, who still encourgement me, and give me ideas also review their opinion you know who u are!**

**Chapter 5: Rock With Your Crazy Ass Families (flashbacks part 3)**

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

"I'm full" Mary patted her belly, and we all nodded our head. We started to clean up the room and start washing the dishes.

"I think it time for us to go" I stretch and walk up to my brother."Goodbye everyone!" my brother and I wave goodbye.

"Goodbye! Come back soon, or we are going to have to kidnapped you!" Keane yelled while everyone waved back.

"O-okay!" My brothers and I walk outside with the girls.

"What do you guy think?" They looked at us.

"A very interesting family indeed ."

"You know what makes it more better." The girls smile at me and my brothers.

"What is that..." We move closer to them and smile.

"This..." They grabbed our collar and got in our face ."

**"YOU BETTER NOT KNOCK UP MY DAUGHTERS, YOU ASSHOLE!" **we stop look up at the open The Fuck!Did I hear Johnson voice.

**"BITE YA BUM JOHN!" **Yep! That was John and Keane we are hearing.

**"OW! Whyyyy?" **Man, he needs to grow some back bone.

**"Oh Dear! I remember the time when I was pregnant with Keane and we was having s-" **Oh Shit! She is about tell what they was doing!

**"Mom!" **Thank God!

**"What I'm saying is that -" **We don't need to know what they did in bed.

**"THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" ** Like I said we don't need to know.

**" I'm Drake, THE GREATEST OF ALL PEOPLE AND WILL BECOME GODLIKE!" **They got one crazy uncle and he talk worst than a monkey.

**"SHUT THE FUCK DRAKE! HOW DUMB ARE YOU?!" **Here they go off again.

**"I'M NOT DUMB TINY- TIT!" **He didn't just call her that?!"

**"What did you say, Dumbass?!" **Oh yes, he did and it going down now.

**"I Say-" **I think I hear a crash and scream of pain in there.

**"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TOO OLD TO LISTEN TO THIS CRAP YOU FOUR! JOHN, SHUT UP AND GROW SOME BALL SON IT SAD FOR GOD STAKE! Honey, not that I saying we have a good time back then but they don't need to know. DRAKE AND KEANE YOU DAMN ASS KIDS , STOP GOD DAMN FIGHT BEFORE I SHOW U A REAL FIGHT YOU DAMN BRAT! YOU GUY LEAVE THESE KIDS ALONE IF THEY WANT TO HAVE SEX THEN LET THEM HAVE SEX AND IF THEY WANT TO SUCK EACH OTHER FACE OUT THEN GOD DAMN LET THEM DO IT SO I CAN REST IN FUCK PEACE DAMN IT!" **Man, he show tell it what it is.

**"Yes Max/ Dad" **I hear Mary, John, Keane, and Drake voices. After that we don't hear anymore voices. Me and my brother turn to the girls and they look at us.

"Sorry about that." They look embarrassment about what happen.

"That Okay! Well, see you tomorrow!" We kiss them on the lips quickly but they grab our head so we can kiss longer and release us.

"Goodbye boys~ " They walk back inside the house not before turn their head slighty round with a seductive look on their face.

**"Damn that sexy as hell!" **We say simultaneously with our jaw drop.

"Thank god we was blessed with a goddess like **that!**" I hear Mitch behind me.

"**Damn, baby got back!**" Now I know that was Butch ass.

"We all agreed this is a crazy day." Brick shook his head and we shook our head too.

"Agreed!"

This is **Definitely** one of the crazy day I experience my whole life.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

**There u go chapter 7 this is one crazy family am I right?Offers is still available if you want your OC to be put in this story for example: Name, age, description, personality, and their talent and special powers. I like Black*Star , and Soul from Soul Eater.I still got the poll on " What your favorite chapter" and I got question to ask YOU! Do you think John will ever grow some back bone? Will Keane and Drake will ever stop fight? What you think going to happen next in this story?!****Well, on next time in Let it Rock 2! ****  
**

**RRBs: Your family is weird babe.**

**PPGs: Hey! They can't help what they do!**

**Drake: What up Bitch! Bow down to your greatest Now!**

**Keane: U better shut the fuck up before I kick you so hard that your children can feel the vibrate of THE PAIN!**

**John: Keane don't you think that you going too far.**

**Keane: Shut up John!**

**Max: How about you all shut the fuck before stick my cane up your ass!**

**Mary: Yeah! Beat their ass!**

**Litterry: Okay, let clam down please because I don't want to hear this.**

**Drake,John, Keane, Max, and Mary: Like I will!**

**Litterry: what was that because I can show you what I can do Now Stop Fight And Listen to your creator !**

******Drake,John, Keane, Max, and Mary: Okay.**

******Litterry: Ahem!**

**********Drake,John, Keane, Max, and Mary: Yes ,creator!**

**********Litterry: Hn... that what I thought**

**********PPGs, RRBs, and John sweatdropped** _[ thinking: These people are bunch of froot loops I will tell you that!"]_


	8. Chapter 8: Rock you ass off!

A/N** : Hey guys** here** is chapter 8 of Let it Rock 2 and I hope you like if you don't like then sorry I try.I will put everyone OC inside the story soon. Thank to the people, who still encourgment me and give me ideas also reveiw their opinion you know who you are!**

**SnowSongX34**

**lolaBelle love kittens**

**Blasianeko**

**Uchihachick23**

**PPGSxRRBS1**

**Lily love 12**

**Guest**

**Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rock your ass off**

**Logan Pov:**

**"Okay, enough remember it time to go" Brick start walking toward the door.**

**"Okay, Let go!" The greens scream out loud and ran outside the door in speed of light. Poor Brick he didn't even got near the door and he almost got knock down to the floor.**

**"Sometime I wonder how we are related two those two, I will never know" I shake my head and the rest agree before we follow the greens.**

**Bubbles Pov:**

**A few minutes later...**

**We walk to fair since it was cross the beach. While we was walking we see they have many rides that look so fun. I mean thrill rides that spin and throw people coasters that attract teenagers and preteens also adult too it even make me want to ride it. Children's rides for family entertainment and Sideshows that attract what show they do. Side stalls and games that you can show games of skill or strength. Finally, Food booths so you can stuff your face with foods that you have everything you need a fun fair man it like a dream come true with rainbow, unicorn, other magical creatures, and magical worlds ...okay I go way off topic here. We walk up to the ticket booth and pay for our ticket.**

**"Well see you guy later blossom and I are going on the ferris wheel." Brick said while grabbing Blossoms hand and dragged her away before she can protest. Eight...**

**Then, Butch pulled Buttercup away. Six...**

**Mitch and Logan threw Robin and LaDonna over their shoulders and went their separate I think while the girls was scream and punch to put them down. Four... but now only two...**

**"Why do you look like angel..." While he hold me and caressing my cheek.**

**"Can you sing for me?"**

**"Um...Okay that what you wish your wish is grant." I giggled.**

**[Karmin- Try Me On] _[_**_Boomer and background] _

**If you wanna try me on**  
** Don't think we're together**  
** I change like the weather**  
** If you wanna try me on**  
** Stop the conversatin', don'tcha keep me waitin'**

Me and Boomer start run to section where the rides where and start dance around people like we crazy. I start rapping while pointing at Boomer.

**I admit it, you did it**  
** You got me feelin' something kind of vicious, delicious**  
** But boy I promise I won't do your dishes**  
** Honey write that down, now take a picture**  
** You see me now, independent bitch**

**I be comin' at you like a ragin' bull**  
** You better be gunnin' with a cannon full**  
** I don't wanna hear you say a thing at all**  
** Unless you're sayin' baby do you want some more**

_Hold up girl I like the way you talk_  
_ We can do it like you want_  
_ We can do it like you want_

Boomer start singing while pull me my hand to twirl me around and dip me to sing close to my ear. He pull me up and I grab his hand to lead him Side stalls and games so he can win me a prize.

**If you wanna try me on**  
** Don't think we're together**  
** I change like the weather**  
** If you wanna try me on**  
** I wouldn't admit it**  
** Even if we fitted**  
** Oh you got my attention**  
** If you wanna try me on**  
** Stop the conversating**  
** Don't you keep me waiting**

He won me an Octi push doll and kiss him on the cheek while lead to a roller coaster rides.

**I'm the sickest, malicious**  
** I tear you up in pieces make you wishes, you didn't**  
** Fall so deep in love the very second**  
** That I let you taste my sugar coated waste**  
** You gonna be sayin' hey, I want some cavities**

**I be comin' at you like a ragin' bull**  
** You better be gunnin' with a cannon full**  
** I don't wanna hear you say a thing at all**  
** Unless you're sayin' baby do you want some more**

_Hold up girl I like the way you talk_  
_ We can do it like you want_  
_ We can do it like you want_

We got on the ride and man it was too fast but glad it was over with because I think I was going to throw got off the ride and ran into the gift shop try on sunglasses and hats then put it back where it came from before the owner chase us out. Then, we ran to the photo booth to take picture so we can remember what we did today.

**If you wanna try me on**  
** Don't think we're together**  
** I change like the weather**  
** If you wanna try me on**  
** I wouldn't admit it**  
** Even if we fitted**  
** Oh you got my attention**  
** If you wanna try me on**  
** Stop the conversatin'**  
** Don't you keep me waiting**

**If you want to try me on, you better be careful baby**  
** If you get too carried on, you could fall in love**  
** If you want to try me on, you better be careful baby**  
** If you get too carried on, you could fall in love**

When we got inside the booth we start picture when we made funny face, stick our tongue , get close to the camera with a big , we got in a cute pose that we got each back no matter what! We got out of the booth and got our photos to see how it look ...man we look good.

**If you wanna try me on**  
** Don't think we're together**  
** I change like the weather**  
** If you wanna try me on**  
** I wouldn't admit it**  
** Even if we fitted**  
** Oh you got my attention**  
** If you wanna try me on**  
** Stop the conversatin'**  
** Don't you keep me waiting (Don't you keep me waiting)**

**" **That was fun ! What you want to do next my lovely boyfriend."I smile at him while put my arms around his waist.

"Well, can enjoy the sunset over by the pier if you want too and get some cotton candy beautiful." While he doing the same I did and kiss my forehead then my lip.

"That sound like a plan ...LET GO!"

"Your wish is my command" He carry me bride style and start spin me around then put me down so that he can hold my hand.

I don't know what I would do without my boomie in my life because without him I would lost another part of myself that I can't take back.

* * *

**Buttercup Pov :**

Damn these assholes! How dare Butch and Logan throw us over their shoulder like that...if I wasn't still in this position I would have kick ass by now. LaDonna and me are getting drag to a popular club by Butch and Logan I mean still why over the shoulder jackass ...well the good thing I get to smell Butch ...don't tell anyone but Butch natural smell ...remember me of the beautiful forest if you tell anyone that I say that** . . **They put us down on the floor gently...well, LaDonna was put down gently and properly while I fell on my butt aggression and rough as hell now my ass hurt .

**"I going to kill you Butch !" **I glared at him while get up and rubbing my poor ass. The asshole just smile at me ohh I just want to knock that damn smirk off im damn it.

"I love you too babe." I growled at him and turn to see LaDonna was next to me or beside.

"Why are we here?" I look at Butch and Logan.

"Yeah! Why are we here?!" LaDonna look curious as I was .

"You are about to find out ...but first how about we get some drinks first." They look at us while pointing at the bar.

"Um..Sure one little drink won't hurt" We follow the boys to the bar.

"What can I give you beautiful ladys and gentlemen today" A boy with white hair and blue eyes smile at and LaDonna help but giggle at this guy charm I will admit.

"Don't be hitting on our girls **Jake"** Butch say while he and Logan glare at him.**  
**

"What they are beautiful ... You know what for a beautiful girls like you guys ...it on the house since I'm the owner of this club"

"W-wait how old are you?!" LaDonna ask him.

"Thirty -six"

"What!? But you look so young like seventeen?!" Me and LaDonna was shock as hell.

"Get that a lot but try some margarita sweet heart" He pour two glass margarita in front of us

"I don't know about this" I stare at the drink like it was curse.

"Yeah, plus we're seventeen year old ,we don't suppose drink only people, who are twenty or more, drink alcoholic drink and how don't poisonous or it will kill us."LaDonna raise an eyebrow while across her arms and glared at him.

"You know what my sweet, innocent sister got a point there and newly I don't give of fuck " I nodded to show I show support with my baby and the boys look at us for a moment and sigh.

"Oh come on do you think do something like that" Jake put on angel face with wings and holy I believe...hover on top head giving a innocent and puppy eyes. The fuck weird part is that you can hear angel choirs singing and you know a bright light coming from the sky while he hover in the What The Hell!? How In The World Is He Fucking Do This Because This Ain't Normal At All ?!

"Yes we do " We say it calmly and no emotions at just fell anime styles to the counters.

"Or you girls just scare of little alcohol are you goody two-shoes?" Butch look at us.

**"No We Not!"** Me and I glare at Butch and Logan .

"Yes, you are if **Not**...then drink it..." Logan push the drinks closer to us.

"You only drinking a sample ...unless you want some more" Jake say while smiling and winking at and LaDonna look at each other and turn back them ...all can do is just sigh.

"Fine! We will do it!" We grab the drink and look at each then drink it down the glass on the counter while we pant a little and the boys include Jack was looking at us for our opinion.

"So how is it?!" They said at the same time.

"It not that bad" LaDonna look at the empty glass front of her.

"And nothing we can't dooo..." Suddenly the world was the blurry and sparkling**.( Okay, you know the movie This is the end when the guys got drunks and effect start showing ...just like that)**

"Buttercup and LaDonna are you okay " I hear Logan and Jake voice

"Women wake your ass up !" Okay, that definitely Butch.

" Yeah, we okay " Then out of nowhere I see a bright light on us I must be in heaven.

"Looks like we found our victim in the stoplight!" A girl, who had brown - skin like LaDonna and Logan and have dark brown eyes. She's 5'7 feet tall and 38C cup 's wearing black jean jacket, dark green dress that stop to her mid-thigh with black tight that stop to her kneecaps with green and yellow music , have on green converse shoes, and black beat headphone around her neck. Her black hair is in a curly ponytail and stop to her mid back. **(This is my friend Uchihachick23)**

"**What is going on here?!"** Me and LaDonna yell in shock and we can hear Butch and Logan laughing.

" **What you two fucking laughing about you idiots ?!" **They just smile at us and grab our hands so we ran to the middle of the dance floor.

"**Why are up here for " **I looking around seeing millions of people looking at us.

"Remember that question you girls ask earlier." It feel like the whole world just stop ... LaDonna and I eyes went wide as fuck .

"**This is your plan along?!**" We glare at them.

"Yes "

"We're leaving " Me and LaDonna was about to leave when...

"Are you really going to leave ?! Look at the crowd hear your voices so give them what they want to see" The crowd was chanted our name. LaDonna and me look at each other and turn to the DJ so that she can start.

" Hope you ready to party ?! let go !" She turn on the music and multi light and effect when off.

**Where Them Girls At" (feat. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) **_LaDonna and Logan _

[**Logan and Butch:]**

**So many girls in here, where do I begin?**

**I seen this one, I'm about to go in**

**Then she said, I'm here with my friends**

**She got me thinking and that's when I said**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

Logan and Butch start dancing around the dance floor doing hip hop dance that look difficult to do and did a flip front with a round off.

**[Verse 1: Logan and Butch]**

_Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends_

_You're the shit and I love that body_

_You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody_

_You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited_

_Hair do's and nails, that Louis, Chanel all up in the body_

**President's in my wallet, no rules I'm about it**

**Blow the whistle for the hotties**

**I got it, shawty, it's never too much, can't be doing too much**

**10 to one of me, I can handle that love**

**Outta of my reach, we can all get buzz**

**Holla cause I'm free, to whatever it's no rush**

The boys ran over to the bar where Jack at throw bottle while the boys catch them and dancing . The crowd was loving it specifically backflip with a twist off the bar chair. Now, it our turn to turn up...

**[LaDonna and Buttercup] _The boys_**

**So many boys in here where do I begin?**

**I see this one, I'm about to go in**

**Than he said I'm here with my friends**

**He got to thinking, then that's when he said**

_**Where them girls at, girls at?**_

_**Where them girls at, girls at?**_

_**Where them girls at, girls at?**_

_**So go get them, we can all be friends**_

LaDonna got on top of the bar counter and start dancing then pull me up making me hit her body which make it more sexy cause the male to have nose bleed. We start dancing with each other on the counters.

**[Verse 2: LaDonna and Buttercup]**

**Peebe, peebe, who's Peabo Bryson?**

**Two years ago I renewed my license**

**Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?**

**You can suck on a dick, or you can suck on a ballsack**

**No no, I don't endorse that**

**Pause that, abort that**

**Just the other day mi go London, saw that**

**Kissing down the street, paparazzi, all that**

_Hey hey what can I say?_

_Day day day da-day day_

_Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me_

_This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me?_

_Really?_

_I pick dude at the bar like really?_

_Looking like he wanna good time like really?_

_Said he had a friend for my home girl Lilly Lilly, Lilly, Lilly_

We did a carwheel backflip off the counter then the boys caught us before we land on the floor. They put us on the floor quickly then spin us in twirl until a backflip in their arms. They let us go start dancing some where in the middle section.

**[Logan and Butch:]**

**So many girls in here where do I begin?**

**I see this one, I'm about to go in**

**Than she said I'm here with my friends**

**She got me thinkin', then that's when I said**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

Then we heard a glass break and a scream that when the DJ make a scap sound on the discs making everyone stop to see what just happen here. You can see a man lay on the floor with little blood coming from his head . I think I see ...LaDonna holding a broke bottle in one hand and have her feet on the man jewel with her heel shoes stepping on it . I can see she is angry ...okay eager that man did some to My baby sister is about to wish he was Never turn her head toward us with a blank expression.

"What ! I was dancing until this pervert did decide slap my ass " I walk up to the man and grab his collar before Logan or Butch can get him. The man look at me with fear in his fear eyes ." You mess with my sister now you mess with big sister punk!" I say so menacing that the temperature drop and I pull my fist hit him in face that he fly across to the wall leaving a huge crack on the wall.I walk slowly to him while I crack my fist . Today somebody is going to died you can hear crack , pound , and scream noise through the club, I walk back the guys at while the man lay on the broking table. There were silence in the club for moment then we start back playing the song like nothing happen.

**[LaDonna and Buttercup:]**

**Day day day da-day day [repeats]**

**Where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Wherget y girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Yo, where my girls at uhh, hmm, uhh**

**Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin'**

**[Logan and Butch:]**

**So many girls in here, where do I begin?**

**I seen this one, I'm about to go in**

**Then she said, I'm here with my friends**

**She got me thinking and that's when I said**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**Where them girls at, girls at?**

**So go get them, we can all be friends**

We end strong while the crowd cheer loudly. I start jumping on table and dance goofy on the table, Butch have to get me because I was about to pull my pant down." Let me go I'm the badest bitch in here!" I was punch on Butch back. "So you're bitch " he hold to his shoulder " Yeah ! Bigger Bitch!" Laying flat on his shoulder.

"Where are we going!"

"Meet somebody" The closer we got to our stop I see the girl...hey that the same girl from earlier.

"That was fun !" LaDonna jump up and down while clapping her hand. Even when she drunk that girl got too much damn energy to be jumping around the place.

"Hey girls, we want you to meet a special DJ" Butch and Logan introduce the girl from earlier.

"What up home girls, my name is Tiffany but you can call me DJ T for short" I like this girl already she seem like the types of girls " I don't take shit from anyone"

"This is our cuz Tiffany" Butch throw his arm around eblow him in the gut and he fell to the floor.

"I are ready say that you idot!" While glare at him while he try to recover and she turn back to us.

"Yeah, my name is Tiffany"

"I believe you and me will get along very well." I smirk at her and she smirk back.

"I believe so too BC"

"How did you kn- ...they told did they?" She nodded her head.

"Hey, don't forget about me ! We can be best friend !"LaDonna jumping excitingly

"Sure! Do you want to see my stuff that I use too DJ and know how to use it?"

" We would love too cuz." Butch wrap his arms around LaDonna and me out of nowhere, which cause LaDonna to flip Butch over her shoulder not before hit him in the jewel. Man, no guy will have no family if keep doing that.

"Ahhhhh!" I never knew a man could scream like that in a higher pitch like a was down on his knee while a single tear fell down and LaDonna look worry.

"I'm so sorry Butch I don't know you was behind me!"

"That Okay..." His voice still high pitching

"Well...Let continue shall" Tiffany grab my hand and LaDonna to her station while Logan try to help his brother but video camera him , who try to walk the pain off.

I think I going to enjoy this left over summer...

* * *

**That was chapter 8 hope you like it! If you want your OC to be put in this story for example: Name, age, description, personality, and their talent and special powers. I still got the poll on " What your favorite chapter" and I got question to ask YOU! What you think going to happen next in this story?!Well, on next time in Let it Rock 2!**

**RRBs, PPGs, and Tiffany : Please Review!**

**Keane, Max, and Mary: Or I kick some ass.**

**Litterry: No, you don't you not nobody ass.**

**Keane, Max, and Mary: Hn! No fun...**


	9. Chapter 9 : Author note 3

Author Notes: **Sorry for not update right now but check out my new story " Hope: Fight For Freedom!" I will uupdate Let It Rock 2 later now so don't worry until next time!**


End file.
